Blood
by Abel Sirius
Summary: Diego thinks back on one of his softest memories and finds Klaus. Diego/Klaus mostly angst and fluff


**Disclaimer: i don't own shit.**

Diego laughed lowly as he walked out of the house another night kicking around a few idiotic burglars and leaving them tied up and the family to call the police. The night had been a mostly quiet one robbery that took less than five minutes and now was going to find Klaus. Diego figures his best luck is to check the alleys near Klaus' favourite bars. Trying to avoid thoughts of Klaus in an alley shooting far too much of whatever he got his hands on and ending his life. Just the memory of the first time Klaus had ODed had Diego feeling prickles of tears in his eyes.

Diego scoffed at himself laughing softly while his thought wondered. Diego was the one who was known for not caring. They all said he was too violent, too cruel, that he didn't have the ability to care and love others, but that wasn't quite true. Diego was the one who couldn't stand the idea of Grace dying of the woman who helped him and was patient with him. He was the one who spent every night for months sleeping in Klaus bed after Ben died the two boys clutching and clinging to each other at night. He was the one who would bring Klaus to rehab, every time, he paid for it and did everything and anything he could to make sure that Klaus was okay. He knew he was the sibling who had seen all of Allison's movies, the only one who had ever actually listened to Venya's violin concerts, and well he wasn't gonna lie, Luther could go fuck himself, Diego didn't care that much but honestly, Luther was a bigger dick than Diego could ever be.

He remembers the night shortly after the first time Klaus got out of rehab Diego had brought the other man back to his apartment and despite Diego being shorter he held Klaus from behind, kissed the back of his neck and told Klaus he was okay, he told Klaus to focus on him, on the warm bed and old music playing and not on the ghost he knew were screaming the junkies name. It had been nearing the early morning, Klaus had been crying, he had turned and buried his face in Diego's neck saying he was sorry and begging for a fix, for anything to get high on as long as the screaming stop, but Diego held his ground, telling Klaus no, telling him softly how he was too precious and too young to lose himself to pills and drugs. Diego would brush his lips across Klaus pail skin and tell him over and over how he couldn't lose himself, he had begged, actually begged, Klaus, to get clean. He cried and begged the necromancer 'do it for me, do it for Ben, get clean, lose the pills'. He remembers just the was Klaus had looked him in the eyes and said 'i love you' so softly that Diego could not have heard it if not for being so close to the other. Klaus had whispered 'i love you, and you love me, I know you do, because when the others think about me ODing in an alley they act like it's just the most obvious thing, but I know you would care, I know you would cry for me'. It was the senseless babbles of a despret man but to Diego it had been a declaration, one Diego couldn't deny. One he whispered back in the others earanother far too soft 'I love you' this one from him. The next morning Diego grave Klaus pot and told him not to do anything too dangerous, and the younger was found less than a month later in a hospital after he ODed the second time, on something Diego still doesn't know the name of. He was fairly certain that the pain he put himself through with Klaus made him a masochist. But he loved it so much

Then he was in the alley and no, Diego sighed in relief, checking the alley of the bar that Klaus frequents the most and saw the man as soon as he passed. Klaus was looking up about six feet away from a man, who may be dead by the looks of him, talking wildly to someone who was probably a ghost, and Klaus was definitely covered in blood.

"Diego, my favourite caped crusader do I have a story for you," Klaus stood up and ran at the sorter man throwing his arms around the other, clinging to him like a koala, "I gave this guy down the street like four pints of my blood, for some uh some something strong, and then this other guy, him" Klaus pointed at the maybe corpse, "Told me that they were going to use the blood for a bad thing," he laughed, but Diego just stared, God what did Klaus do, and how high was the "so I went back and um yeah I did your thing,"

"You did my thing?"

"Yeah, I gave them blood, gallons of the stuff, I gave them all that they can drink, and kicked their asses and smeared all the shit around the halls, I'mma badass, kicked some cannibal ass tonight" he burst into a fit of giggles and clutched at Diego's shoulders, "I'm gonna quit my day job, and fight crime with you"

"You don't have a job, you live off drugs and me,"

"I do now, I'm gonna do like dear old Dad told us to and help you," He shoved his finger into Diego's chest while the other slowly walked them back toward his car, "You, my dear brother, oh I love you, don't think i've said that lately, it's gonna be so fun," Deigo pushed Klaus into the passenger seat while the other continues to babble on.

That night he hears Klaus start singing softly, "I give them blood, blood gallons of the stuff,"


End file.
